You do it to yourself, and thats why none cares
by over9000dix
Summary: HMDSC. When Miraa finds herself in love with a thief, there is only one thing to do, deny it. But you can't do that for long, especialy with all the sudden weird things happening. Named after my friend, mine is plain and simple.
1. uncomfortable meeting

Chapter one – an uncomfortable meeting

Chapter one – an uncomfortable meeting

Miraa's P.O.V

It was just as I was walking near Luminas House, on my Late night Walk. Well truth be told that was just my cover. I was really there because I was ever so curios of the burglar, who was expected to strike again tonight in this location. I walked with my horse Dusty, hoping maybe I could catch him myself, there was in fact a huge reward. He was described as an attractive young man, about sixteen of age, (which would be just one year older than me) Straight medium length silver, well groomed, shiny, smooth hair, but hey, this was an eyewitness, they could be covering up their own crime. As I tied my horse up to the lantern, in a rather loose knot, so if I must encounter him tonight, I can untie Dusty quickly and begin the chase. I circled the house one time, down The middle of the second time around I heard a noise. I chose to ignore it, it didn't sound like much anyways. I walked on for two more circles. Just when I thought of giving in and going home, I heard the words "Thief! Stop!' being screamed out by Romana from directly above of me.

I suddenly felt queasy, the thought of catching a criminal was exhilarating at first, but now, as the opportunity was coming up, I felt like bailing. It was like the first few seconds before the rollercoaster you arte on starts moving, and as it does, there is no escaping. There was definitely no escaping now, I couldn't even run before the window above me shattered. Pieces of glass came thrashing onto my head. The pain was so bad. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of me. He didn't seem to notice me until he ran a few feet away and looked back, he stopped in his tracks for a bit, looking at my wounds, My platinum blond hair, now turning red. He looked exactly like the eyewitness stated, except more gorgeous. I then heard his hot deep voice, not losing his cool say "Sorry for harming your beauty, I'd give you a full apology, but it seems I am being prosecuted after." and then he ran at the sound of Sebastian approaching. I placed my hand on my cuts to stop any further bleeding,. I ran after him, around the corner of the house and to the front, where he untied the knot and took my horse. Perhaps I should have tied that more skillfully… I ran after him down the stairs, where I tripped halfway down, tumbling, and hearing a crack along the way. I was now at the bottom of the stairs, I lifted my head, to see an impossibly bent arm. I couldn't have it broken now, its summer! I have work to do, this can NOT be happening. He stopped my, and turned it around. I screamed at the sight of my demented arm, with a bit of bone sticking out of the bent/ twisted part. "shhh…" were the things that escaped his perfectly shaped lips as he got off dusty and approached me. "It will be alright Miraa."

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a pained voice, This was a hundred times worse than the glass on the noggin.

"I've heard of you." He said plainly before picking me up. My arm twisted even more, there was no ground keeping it from doing that anymore. I garbed it back to normal and shut my eyes to keep me from crying, then I opened them because he was impossible not to look at. I tried not to cry and it worked. He seated me behind him on Dusty and stopped at the doctor's house. "Wait here beautiful" he instructed. I let myself cry when he was gone, it felt like my arm was on fire, I must have at least broken two bones. I quickly whipped away the tears as he approached me with cast like bandage in his hand. A mob was head about two minutes away. He quickly ran and jumped onto Dusty and we rode down to my barn. "Hold on just a little longer" he instructed me to do soothingly as he carried me up to the barn.

"So are you going to kill me?" I asked him calmly, getting right to the point.

"No, I want to help you!" he retorted "besides, you are to beautiful to kill. Hehe." He said flirtatiously as he seated me on a stack of hay.

"I have blood in my hair and a screwed up arm! How the heck is that beautiful!?" I exclaimed "besides you brought those things upon me in the first place!"

"It's kind of something only you could pull off. I am truly sorry about all the bad things I put you through tonight." He said as he was bandaging my arm up. Although my cool is being lost more, and more as the seconds pass, his was still intact. As he was bandaging up my arm tighter to straighten it out. Another crack was heard, mainly because straightened the broken bones right back into their place. A few tears rolled down my cheeks, but I wasn't the one who whipped them off, It was him, the burglar. He stroked my now dry cheek. He was now done bandaging my arm. I looked into his blue/grey eyes as they stared into my hazel ones.

"It's alright, I guess you didn't mean to, I guess I'll try to get the farming done with a bad arm" I said, no stuttered, as I looked down, trying to break the moment, or what may have been described my an onlooker as a staring contest. He wet his hand in the drinking space near us, and washed most of the dry blood out. Just when he lifted my chin the moment just HAD to be interrupted by the townsfolk mob we heard coming up. There was another of what I call a staring contest. I think I lost like so many times.

"Skye" he said simply in a whisperish tone.

"What?" I asked him confused. "What about it?"

"No silly! That's my name. Hehe" he said "I know yours, and now you know mine."

"How did you know my name in the first place?" I asked remembering when he just told me he had heard of me.

"Uh I dated your friend." he said "Nami"

"datED?" I asked

"Uh yeah, she got pissed off my schedule, I only come here in the night. The night is so nice and quiet." He said plainly.

"No wonder your so pale." I said looking at his skin. We laughed for a second, until we noticed that the mob was dangerously close.

"Crap!" he exclaimed "What do I do?" he asked me with an unsure/worried look on his face. I hesitated to help. I guess he didn't deliberately hurt me.

"Hide in the hay" I suggested.

"OK!" he said and jumped in as I helped burry him. As I finished I started feeding my cows. That's when the mob broke the door down. Luckily they didn't see my arm as I was facing the cows and my arm would only be seen from the back window.

"Your paying for that you know." I said tilting my head to face them. They had a clueless look on their faces.

"Where is the Burglar!" exclaimed rock.

"Yeah, where is Skye!" yelled Nami.

"Interesting… So the burglars name is Skye…" I said calmly as she realized her mistake "care to tell us how you know that Nami?" Before I could here the awaited answer Muffy broke out.

"LETS SEARCH THIS PLACE!" Muffy yelled and ran around the whole barn, looking in crates and whatnot. I couldn't even think before Ruby saw my bandaged up arm.

"You know Miraa, Bandages like that where stolen from the docs house" he said.

"I Bet she is the thief!" yelled Muffy. I didn't know what to say. I decided to tell them the truth, but altar it a bit.

"NO! I wanted to catch the thief, with this drought and what not, I am not making much money, I NEEDED that reward!" I exclaimed. "It all started when I was walking around Romanas place, trying to catch him, when glass came crashing down on me, that's when I saw him jump out of the window, he apologized and kept running. He then got on MY horse and rode away, I chased him down the stairs but I stumbled and tumbled down halfway. That's how I broke my arm! So I grabbed it and ran after him for a few more minutes, like seriously he stole my horse! After about three minutes I found it was useless. So I walked home in pain, grabbed the bandage my father left at the farm in the first aid kit, and started wrapping my arm. I then heard a whinny outside of the barn. I walked out and saw Dusty, but no guy."

"But that doesn't seem like Skye. Skye is a gentleman." said Nami in a confused tone to herself "What did he look like?"

"Ah, he had dark red hair, dark eyes, and tan skin, he also had ugly clothes." I said giving a fake witness; I didn't want Skye to get caught because he was rather nice, for a thief at least.

"I knew it wasn't Skye!" yelled Nami.

"Skye, Skye, Skye." I said in a sigh looking at her. She just shut up.

"Well we better get back to sleep, I'll fix your door tomorrow" said Gotz and they left.

"It's safe." I said walking up to the hay I hid him in. his gray head emerged out of the golden hay and contrasted perfectly as he lifted himself up.

"Thanks for not saying anything to them, and hiding me." he said thankfully. "We will meet again, it's in the stars" he kissed my cheek and then added "Now the sun will be up soon and I must take my leave."

"Yeah because it will just KILL you to get some sun." I said. I used to be pale like him as well, but farming in the day has really given me a nice skin tone.

"hehe" he chuckled before leaving.

We thought we were alone, but as it turned out Nami walked out from behind the tree, into my barn. "Well I never knew you had it in you Miraa."

"Had what?" I asked pretending not to know.

"Lying to the whole town." She said plainly.

"I don't know what your talking about" I replied. If I looked calm on the exterior, It would have been a miracle, because I was spazzing and hyperventilating inside.

"I saw everything, I watched you from behind a tree when you were at Romanas. I watched you run after him, I saw him stop to look help you, uncovering your first lie. I saw him take you up on Dusty and take you away, I then followed you from behind trees. When the mob saw me outside of your barn looking into the window of your barn, they asked me what I was doing, I said I heard some suspicious noises. What happened after that is probably clear to you." She said staring at me. I was speechless and in complete shock.

"Why were you watching me in the first place?" were the only words I could utter.

"Well you were walking with your horse at night, that is never normal. I kind of knew what you were up to as you came up to Luminas house." She said and paused "I didn't want Skye to hurt anybody, and for some reason I was also worried about Skye getting caught. I still care about him you know…" said Nami in an embarrassed tone.

"So you still like him?" I asked her.

"No, I don't, I just don't want somebody I used to like get smothered by the town."

"Ah I see. So um… what's Skye like??" I asked having a strange drive to know.

"Oh my." She said smiling "You can't be serious! You just met him and you like him! Your JUST like Popuri!"

"I am NOT!! Wait, Popuri knows about him to?" I asked in disbelief.

"yeah shes the only other girl that I know of, he used the chick beam oh her, ha-ha" she said happily.

"I don't know what that" I told her cluelessly.

"Oh you will know when he uses it on you!" she said and walked away.

**Ok should I end it right here, because I don't want to go on if it is pointless… and if you want me to go on than just comment, I will write the next chapter when I get ONE review. It isn't like I'm doing a "you HAVE to or else I won't write on". I just want to know It's is being read. **

_**Thank you for reading :D**_


	2. Strange, and completely messed up

Chapter two: Jerk

Chapter two: Strange… and completely messed up in the head.

Recap: _"I am NOT!! Wait, Popuri knows about him to?" I asked in disbelief._

"_yeah shes the only other girl that I know of, he used the chick beam oh her, ha-ha" she said happily._

"_I don't know what that is" I told her cluelessly._

"_Oh you will know when he uses it on you!" she said and walked away._

One week later:

Miraas POV

People have planned to catch the burglar. They made a whole sequence of plans, making houses seem empty. The sequence of events would start in two days, on Tuesday.

Well the past few days since the occurrence have been like going to what is known as hell. I've been constantly tiring myself out to make just a little more, I am constantly Sick and blue-ish, and always faint with nobody but Murrey to find me, I wake up poorer. It sure is unfortunate, having a bad arm and having toiling and farming as my main source of income. But truth be told, I secretly wanted to see Skye again, even though I told my best friend Nami otherwise… she never even told me about her relationship with him anyways… he did, when I didn't even know his NAME.

Exactly a week later I was walking down the dirt road, for once I wasn't sick, but I felt it coming on. I went easy on myself that day, but I suspect I wasn't easy enough. I was suddenly frightened by a noise of bushes rustling. I started walking faster, toward the beach. Not wanting to seem like a running freak. But then I heard footsteps. I sped my pace up faster, after all, it is better to be a paranoid creep than normal and dead. The footsteps sped up as well. I was too fearful to look back. I didn't need to before somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I gathered all the courage I could have ever had at the moment and looked back at whoever it was. It was Flora. I secretly wanted it to be Skye though, so seeing her face was a bit of disappointment to me. "Mira, you forgot this" she said handing my digging tool, I grabbed it and placed it into my Rucksack.

"Thanks." I said in a tired tone.

"What's the matter?" she asked me "Digging too much? you could come by less often, it would mean more toileries for others… and I would have to carry you back less" She said before walking away, she never liked me. For some reason I watched her walk off probably into her Hut. I turned around and was surprised when I saw the face that mesmerized me days earlier.

"Skye. That's funny, usually people make noise with their feet when they approach me" I said calmly. "Whatsup?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere" he confessed with ease.

"Whatever for?" I asked him confused.

"I just wanted to look at you, I'm tired of laying my eyes on everything but you." He said flirtatiously. I had a bad feeling about tonight, something about the look on his face, the stare, the seemingly desolated beach we where on. "got anything you want to tell me?"

"Ah. Nope" I said smiling.

"I know they want to catch me Miraa." he said "They always do. Now tell me when and where."

"Never again will I help you commit a felony! You may be charming but that's just wrong" I exclaimed.

"Hehe, I see how it is" he said with a smirk. "Well were on the beach shore, nobody will hear you scream"

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill me!" I said recalling a week ago.

"Who said I would?" he asked me. "I can do other things."

"I have feet , I can move them." I said smirking

"Not for long darling, remember how I said I could do other things?" he said returning the smirk, "Chick-beam!"

"Huh?" I said standing there. I didn't feel any different. Nami referred to it as bad, embarrassing even. I don't know why Nami said that… It's really not that bad. Oh my Gosh! What if this spell molded my face into a monsters? So THAT'S why Popuris face is how it is. Ha-ha, just kidding. But seriously, what If I am a monster now for a temporary time period. I lifted my hand to my face to see if it felt any different. That's when his clever smirking expression turned to shock. My face felt the same. So what in the world did he do? What if he made my heart in submission to him? Because that's how I'm starting to feel… maybe that's what Nami meant when she was talking about Popuri. "What the heck did you just do to me?!" I asked panicking.

"Surprisingly, nothing" he stated still in shock.

"Then what was that big exclamation about?" I asked angered. "Are you trying to cause a scene?"

"What scene? There is nobody here." He said, he still appeared to be shocked for some reason. I took out my walkie-talkie,(I was to low in income to get a cell phone, especially in this town, there worth an arm and a leg here.) changed the dial, and put it to my mouth after pressing a button.

"Nami! Wake up and get over here!" I said while looking straight in his eyes while talking into the device.

"aghhh I was having the best dream, about rock… You should recall what I have told you, 'you can wake me up, but not when I am having a good dream'…. Night!" said a sleepy voice from the other end of the walkie-talkie. Namis current boy friend was Rock. She was so lucky to get boys like that, she was shy, but she had this way of getting people to admire her. Sure she wasn't exactly a social butterfly, she was just possibly the antithesis, but that doesn't mean she isn't an extremely nice person. Sure I've had my share of boyfriends, but they have never made me happy, or even smile. They tried with complements and nice little gifts, I guess this was the result of never really loving them.

"So that's who she's into these days… Rock the egomaniac" he said in disgust.

"what are you saying?" I asked him "Rock is an amazing guy, he gives us gifts, and he has nice hair and eyes!" I said before noticing how stupid I just was. I wished I could swallow those words back up.

"Hehe your cute when you're talking about people you like."

"I don't, I'm happy for her, besides I'm totally over him, we broke a LONG, LONG time ago." I said telling the truth, I really didn't like rock, or rocks for that matter. He was alright, and so where rocks.

"Hmmm… well If you aren't completely over him, I could help you out with that." He said inching closer to me with a flirty expression on his face.

"Looks like you need help yourself… seems like you still like Nami, the way you said Rock's name, made it apparent in the broadest terms" I said emphasizing Namis name, to see if his pupils would grow larger, usually this happens when somebody has an interest in another. They didn't grow in size, they had been huge all night. What a weird wide eyed weirdo.

"No, I have my eyes on somebody else" he said as his pupils got even larger. Oh my, he couldn't, NO! That is simply impossible. Unless- "But I'm also kind of tormented by the thought of getting caught and not being able to talk to you anymore." Those words broke my thoughts right out of my head. Like a tree branch going down a fast current, then getting caught horizontally in between two rocks, simply snapping and flowing away.

"Look I won't tell you any details, but you might want to stay clear of any thievery for ten whole days." I said helping him.

"That's kind of not what I was trying to imply. Hehe, but thanks beautiful." Silence broke out in between us. Yet it was not the awkward type of silence, it was a soothing pause. It was one I used to look in his eyes as he moved even closer. I felt as though I needed to break the silence. Usually I would ignore such a thought and kiss him without a seconds notice. Yet something held me back, something made me actually fear what he would do back. Would he respond? With any normal guy I would just know. He was mysterious. Maybe there is a chance I truly care about Skye. No I don't like him, I probably just care about him, and maybe, just maybe, he cares about me to. We were now only centimeters away. I had to say something, fast.

"So may I ask what the chick-beam is anyways?" I asked him out of curiosity, more unstable on the inside as I was the night I met him for the first time, this is probably because of the distance in between us, although, I think it was even too small to even be classified as that.

"Oh, that's supposed to freeze you temporarily. It's supposed to paralyze all the beautiful maidens I use it on, yet I am clueless why it didn't work on you." He said thinking deeply.

"haha, that's because I am not a beautiful maiden." I said smiling. "I am an everyday, average, farmer chick. I am the total antithesis of what you said"

"You will always be a beautiful maiden in my eyes." He said, but not flirtatiously, he said it more on the tone of thoughtfulness. I was speechless. It's not that nobody was ever nice to me in that way. All the others, they where flirty, I saw no meaning in their words. At that second I was overwhelmed with emotions, but I shook it off quickly.

"I like you a lot more when you aren't flirty." I said hoping he would catch my drift.

"hehe, but I wasn't even flirting just now" he said smiling.

"I know" I said returning a smile to his.

"Well that's good, because I like being that way with you. Honesty feels nice when you bring it out in the open." He said "So how's the arm?"

"Ah, It's hard to work without it, It's so tiring." I said hoping not to sound like I was wining.

"Well of you ever need help, just tell me. I would be happy to assist you, seriously." He said kindly. I could feel another mind numbing silence coming on, I need ed to resist it, I had to say something, every silence we experience he seems to move closer, the more he does that, the more closer I feel to him, and not just literally.

"Why do you steal?" I asked him randomly hoping to prevent another silence.

"I honestly don't know…" he said before engaging in more deep thoughts, oh how I wished to be inside his head right now.

"Is it being fun have anything to do with the cause?" I asked him smiling.

"Maybe... maybe not." he said making me wonder.

"It's a little late… maybe I should go" I said as I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Awh. Need somebody to walk you home?" he asked "I dislike the idea of girls being out this late, but it's ok if you want me to be there…"

"Oh please brave thief Skye! The outside world is so cold and scary! Help me walk home and totally steal my independence and dignity like the thief you are! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!!" I said mockingly.

"well I do like to help damsels in distress." He said chuckling.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked him simply for assurance that I would see him once more.

"hopefully, see ya." He said before I waved and left him standing there.

The more I approached the house, the more giddy, and shaken up I got. I also got even faster as well, when I reached my door I was catching my breath from running. I wondered about how successful I would be at falling asleep. No worries, it's late so I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyways.

I was at my door when it hit me. No, not the door, I was smiling! I turned stepped in and turned on the light to reveal my mirror and uncover just how big of a smile was on my face. I had to mentally slap myself to stop. I slid down my door. This couldn't be happening! Although smiling isn't such a bad thing, what bothered me was that the cause might have possibly been caused by a guy. This wasn't just any guy, it was Skye, The phantom thief. This was Strange. I was strange! And completely messed up in the head, to like a thief, a cute thief as well. oh my gosh! I do not like him, aghh! I calmed down my stupid smile. But once I lay in my bed, with the covers over m body, I couldn't help but think of him and smile. It was so strange it wasn't even funny. I just hoped he wouldn't haunt my dreams.

**Ok that's chapter two, hope whoever read that enjoyed it. Sorry that I didn't put much characters in it. But I think that was bound to happen soon, especially because this is a romance fic. Please review if you can.**

_**Thank you for reading **__****_


	3. But Thats Impossible

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the bar, looking at my drink, I was glad they let us drink underage. Although it went against everything I believed in. Today was a great day, me Nami and Lumina went out to spend the day in Mineral town, we dressed up and everything. I wore (and am still wearing) a black tee shirt with hello kitty in the front with a bright purple bow, dark skinny jeans, and purple flats with black bows in the front. Nami wore a bright yellow tee shirt with a Paul Frank monkey on it, normal denim jeans with a pretty gold belt with heart, cup cakes with faces, puppies and the like shaped charms and yellow flip flops. Lumina had a more "preppy" outfit. She wore a bubblegum pink tee shirt with Hollister written on it on it, Silvers light straight leg jeans, a pink Gucci belt with a matching patent leather handbag, and to top it off, Juicy healed flip-flops. We talked to everybody we saw, even the people we didn't know. I talked to that guy Kai, he was so amazing, the kind of guy you would want to be around, he seemed like a great friend. He asked me for my home phone, and gave me his cell phone number, he said he needed one because he is always moving around. He seemed cool I guess, whatever.

I sipped a bit of my drink as I swept my side bangs out of my face. Nami has done a "do over" to my hair again. The first time she dyed it bright red, like hers, we looked alike, although our faces where WAY different. The time after that she dyed my hair black, it actually looked pretty cool. The time before this one, she did it platinum blonde, she liked it, the boys did, everybody who mattered, so I didn't. This time she cut it as well, she did a good job too. The result was now brown, my natural shade, with red streaks on my bottom layers, which were just trimmed down, although she cut my top layers short, going down until my ears, my side bangs were now bigger, covering a bunch of my forehead. She could seriously make a living out of this. A lot has happened in these past few months. For one, I took my cast off. Rock and Nami broke up. Like all the girls he's broken up with, she cried for a bit, but eventually got over it. I was lucky, I didn't cry for a bit, just ignored it. He's been dating Lumina for three weeks now, Its SO isn't going to last long, they may both be blonde, but that doesn't mean they should be together. I think Rock would be better off with Muffy, I've heard some nasty things about her, I just hope she could have made him pay for all my friends hearts he has handed back in pieces to them. He has already dated Muffy though, along with every girl in the whole freaking valley!

Speaking of boys, I have not seen Skye around for all this time. I have been purposely avoiding him for a while now. I know It's rude but he is seriously powerful, what if I simply got lucky last time with the chick beam thing? Besides he's a thief, and not just a thief, a freaking phantom thief! Yet it wasn't that though which bothered me. If I liked him, I could do it from a distance. If I really cared about him, he could do damage to me. I told myself over and over, It's for the best, I know it is. But I still yearn to see him, I have told Nami about this certain longing, she told me that whatever I do, she has "got my back". Popuri said something different though. I looked at the clock. It said 9:45. Popuris words from days before rang through in my head. _"Oh my gosh, If you don't you will regret it! It's a shame your totally stubborn." She said smirking. That really ticked me off. _

_"I am not! He has things he could use against me." I said defending myself. _

_"Well if you don't make a move, your going to wonder what might have happened! That is no way to live Miraa." I sighed. I hated her logic "He comes around ten o'clock pm every good day, except holidays."._

_"How the heck do you know this?" I asked, astounded by her down right wrong knowledge. She looked at me smiling,_

_"I kind of followed him around…" she said blushing. "Just TRY Miraa, I can tell you care, you can't fake this one!"_

"Miraa… got something on your mind?" Asked Muffy as she snapped me back to reality for nearly a few seconds. She began talking about the farm and how it may get hard, I wasn't listening. Skyes face reappeared in my mind. His hypnotic eyes taunted me. I looked at the clock once again. Popuris voice came back to me. _"Just Try!"_ I heard her say in my brain. The clock said 9:47. _"Just TRY Miraa!"_ I heard remembering once more her words. I looked at my now empty cup. Then at the clock once more, it now revealed it was 9:48. _"JUST TRY!!" _ said her voice ringing once more in my head. I mentally shouted SHUT UP! In my head.

"I know It's hard, but just try Miraa." Said Muffy, bringing me back to this universe. I had completely forgotten she had been talking, How impolite of me!

"What?" I asked in soft undertones of laughing nervously in disbelief. What the heck was this girl even talking about? Was she reading my mind? It didn't matter. It was probably about something like the farm. But that doesn't mean I have to do nothing. I have to do this "I'm sorry, I have to go." I said leaving cash on the bars counter and leaving in a hurry. I had barely any time to waste, I quickly paced to the path to mineral town. I finally got there after what seemed like hours. I looked at my watch. 10:15. I paced around for a while. After what seemed like days I looked at my watch, it told me it was 11:00. I know I was tad late but I should have seen him anyways. He isn't coming. I started walking back, toward my house. I tried, perhaps one day I will try again, whatever he probably found a girl to go to. I approached my house slouching, and a little bit disappointed. I slowly opened my door and walked in the dark. That's when I saw something on my bed, being illuminated by the moon from the window near my bed which was the only window was open in my whole house. I froze in terror staring at him. I quickly examined to see who it was. I realized who it was.

"S-Skye?" I managed to utter in complete fear and shock.

"Hehe I thought you looked beautiful in overalls, I guess you just took it to a whole new level." He said not noticing my shocked expression. I made my to my bed shakily and sat beside him on my bed.

"How did you get in?" I asked him "I usually use a key…"

"Babe, I'm a burglar. I know these things" he said smiling.

"You stole something?" I asked him hoping he would disagree.

"I hope" he said looking in my eyes. Oh how those eyes taunted me. "You changed your hair." He stated.

"Does it look alright?' I asked him simply for assurance.

"mhm" he said. "Right here, right now. With the moon shining on you, you look amazing.

"Ah, Thanks." I said trying not to sound grateful.

"So… what took you so long?" He asked me.

"Ah." I thought of what to say, I didn't want to say I was waiting for him. "I went to the bar."

"Girls shouldn't be out this late, especially at the bar." He said. "I'm glad you came though."

"Wait…" I said realizing he was in MY house "You mean your glad you came, I'm usually here, this is kind of my house."

"Well I wasn't going to see you any other way." He stated the obvious.

"Hmm… well what's new?" I asked him "You haven't stole anything in a very long time."

"Miraa, have you ever met somebody who makes you want to be better?" he asked me. "Somebody who, when you see them, you want them to approve of everything you do. Then just seeing them is better than the thrill and gain of doing something bad."

"So… who is this lucky somebody?" I asked curios, perhaps it was Nami. Maybe he wants her back?

"It doesn't matter… I know she doesn't feel the same way about me." He said, I was really thinking it was Nami now, he must have heard about Rock breaking up with her. "Besides if I tell you, I may never talk to her freely again, there will always be an awkward gap between us."

"Look I won't tell Nami, if you like her, I totally think it would work." I said.

"Who said Nami was the one?" He asked me, burying me in thoughts of who it may be.

"Well then who is it? Popuri?" I asked him getting even deeper in guesses.

"What? No! That's crazy, she and Kai are made for each other." He said.

"What?! Kai is dating her?" I asked remembering Kai being flirty and overly nice with me today.

"Yeah, why?" he asked a little wierded out, perhaps I was a little too loud.

"That Jerk!" I said a little bit angry. "Whatever, who is it then? Are they from Mineral Town?"

"No not at all." He told me smiling. "She is from Forget-Me-Not-Valley"

"Dude your killing me here. Just tell me, or at least give me a clue!" I kind of shouted impatiently.

"What's all the Noise out there!? Shouted Takukara from outside the house.

"Sorry!" I shouted back. The window was open, that was probably why he heard me shouting.

"Crazy teenagers." muttered Takukara and was heard walking hack into his home. Skye and I giggled for a bit.

"Ok she has brown hair" he said in a half whispering, half talking tone.

"Celia?" I asked in the same tone as him. He looked down from me.

"I'm going to leave before you figure it out" he said winking and standing up. He walked up to the door, leaving me puzzled and sitting on the bed. "Sweet dreams" he said as he opened the door and walked out.

I was almost sure it was Celia. I stood up and changed into my jamiies. I Lay in the bed and pulled the covers over myself. Hmm, I guess Skye and Celia would be an OK couple. Wait just a darn second. Nami said that me, Popuri, and her where the only others who knew of him. Maybe he met her after that. But… NO! that's improbable! He couldn't, He wouldn't. Not me, not ever. I couldn't take the suspense so I picked up the phone and called Celia. As It rang I looked at the clock. 1:36 am. I heard Celias tired voice from the other line

"What is it??" she asked me in a yawn.

"Celia, it's Miraa, I need to know It you know a guy named Phantom Skye." I asked her eagerly.

"What, never heard of him. Bye." I heard snoring, poor girl was to sleepy to hang up the phone.

What if she was denying knowing him? Well It was official, I was losing it. I guess it didn't matter who he liked, because whoever it was, was doing a great job restraining him from stealing and terrorizing our poor town. I lay back down in my bed, hoping to fall asleep soundly.

**Well that was it for Chapter three, I hope you liked it. Sorry about the typos, I try to proof read, but things get by. Next chapter will be here soon.**

_**Thanks for Reading**_


	4. My Savior

Chapter Four: My savior.

I walked out of the bar on a starry Sunday night, I was just there to have a drink to replenish myself, and take away the blue tone from my face. I had this weird feeling in my stomach as I was walking on the path towards my house.

"Hey! Miraa!" I heard a voice call behind me. I had no doubt about who's it was.

"What do you want Rock?" I asked him turning around.

"Hey. Um could we maybe talk?" he asked me.

"I'm not really in the mood." I said turning around 180 degrees to be in the same position I was in seconds before, and walking away. I really didn't feel like talking to him, or anybody fro that matter, I worked myself nuts that day, and I was really in a bad mood.

"Oh come on!" he said stalking me.

"I am not in the mood to talk!" I repeated.

"Ok I talk you listen!" he said walking in front of me. I tried to swerve around him but he wouldn't let me pass. He was SO annoying. "Look I made a huge mistake." He admitted.

"What? You wasted your life as a freeloader?" I asked angered that he was keeping me here. I was tired, so, so tired.

"No! that's the best thing I've ever done." He said approving his own actions. "I said some things, I hurt a lot of girls. And I broke up with even more."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, he sure as hell never hurt me.

"Well I did some thinking…" he said before I cut him off.

"Congratulations. I am tired, see ya." I said successfully walking around him. I took a few steps before I noticed something warm on my arm restraining me from moving further. It was his hand. "Rock…"

"Your not going anywhere, I need your help." He said strictly, I never knew he could be this serious.

"Rock please move your hand" I said not even bothering to turn around.

"Can't, you have to help me, you have no choice." He said.

"Ok well since I'm here anyways, what do you need? You want me to ask out one of my friends for you?" I asked him remembering the past few conversations we have had. "I am not making that mistake once more."

"No. I'm done dating just for the fun of it." He said turning me around to face him "I never really gave us a full chance, I regret that." He pulled me closer and for a second, we kissed. It wasn't special. I pulled away as soon as possible.

"Ughhh! What the heck? You never care about anybody but yourself!" I said quite mad. I turned around and tried to release myself from his grasp. It was no use, I was screwed. "Remove your arm!"

"Not a chance" He told me. Just as I started to let fear slip into my emotions, I heard a third voice chime into out duo.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Said Skyes deep voice. I turned around to confirm my correct theory.

"Uh aren't you that thief?" Asked Rock "The dumb one who warns his victims… I almost caught you months ago! Hey man, where have you been?"

"Hey, I'm not only a thief." Said Skye walking up to Rock. "I could be a murderer, or perhaps a mugger. Or maybe both, I already broke a bunch of laws and am on the wanted list, why not break some more?"

"What do you want?" asked rock still gabbing onto my arm. Except now his grasp tightened even more around my arm, he obviously was hiding some kind of fear.

"Um…" he said and made a suspending pause, which captured even me in the thought of what he may say. "Give me the girl."

"OK!" Rock exclaimed and threw me into Skye before pacing fastly away. Skyes demands where shocking, but what was even more shocking (or not shocking?) was how Rock didn't care about me. I was totally right about him, he only cared about himself. You have to admit that was really weird, one second he was trying to make things work between us, using applied force to restrain me from descending, and kissing me. Then through a short lapse of time, he is carelessly abandoning me to a thief. He COULD have been dangerous.

"Nice seeing you here." Said Skye "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, working." I said "What business do you have in this town now anyways, you aren't taking much."

"Not really business, if it is even classified as that. I like how quiet it is in the Forget-Me-Not Valley. Most importantly, somebody keeps me coming back."

"Ha-ha-ha" I taunted like a little kid. "You like somebody." I said smirking.

"Yeah… so what?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say.

"Look I think I could help you." I said presenting the offering.

"How so?" He said with a smile.

"Uh if you can't make a move with Celia, I can help you get over her, I helped Nami, Lumina, Flora, Popuri, Ann and Muffy get over Rock. Rock made me moderately rich. Apart from that recent "incident" he's not all that bad."

"Hehe, I am not into Celia. She may be cute, but she is way to shy for me." He said.

"Then who the heck is it?" I asked him.

"Whoa. You really don't know, do you? And all this time I thought you did. I gave all the signs and everything. You are SO oblivious!"

"Am Not!" I argued. "I just don't want to make assumptions. If I did, I Would always be disappointed."

"Well sometimes, when you choose not to wake up and realize things, you miss out on a lot that happens during the day, and once it's over, there's no going back. I just hope you get a long day." He said looking into my eyes.

"Wow that's deep." I said in a trance. "Find something to rhyme with that, and you could put Poet on the top of your occupation list. That will throw stealing right to the ground."

"Well just think about it. Life is no fun when you miss out on things that could have resulted beautifully."

"Alrighty It's decided, I'll use that new eye shadow Lumina got me, it could look beautiful."

"Miraa, I am serious." He said disappointed, thinking he didn't reach me yet. "Like when you think something, just come right out and say it."

"I think you look cute." I said covering my mouth. Did I just say that out loud? "So… you're a trained hypnosis eh?

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was young." He admitted.

"Ha, your chick beam is powerless, but you can make me say things. That's weird."

"Yep." He said. "So since your obviously not thinking about what I said. I'll tell you myself." It was just then when the sound of townspeople overpowered the sound of crickets in the background.

"He was just there!" exclaimed a dark figure in the distance, who had Rocks voice. "He is standing with somebody. I think it's Miraa, bet he did terrible things to her!

"Lets get him then!" Exclaimed a darkened Gustafa. We heard footsteps getting louder and quickened.

"We have to go!" Said Skye grabbing my hand and running, forcing me to follow. We ran fast. In a matter of seconds we where on the bridge.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. It came out all breathy because of our running.

"My house, you know? Safety!" He said, his voice was normal, I guess he does this an awful lot to lose his breath that easy. We continued running until the road to mineral town, The town was well behind us. Suddenly Jackie appeared in front of us.

"Hey the roads dangerous at night, so I Can't- HEY!" Said the sprite before Skye Pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry little guy!" he exclaimed as we progressed past him.

"Man the Goddess is going to be SO mad at me!" I said even breathier than before.

"Well look at the Brightside, The Witch Princess will be proud." I giggled, well I tried, but I was well out of breath. We ran even further down the path, we heard the villagers do so as well. Suddenly Skye made a sharp turn pulling me along, into the forest. We ran into a large and beautiful cabin. I sat on the floor and began to hyperventilate. He walked into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water.

"Thank you." I said accepting his offering by drinking it down. I felt much better now, but I must have looked sick. I worked hard today an recovered by drinking a Bodaid, but that extra running really made me tired and probably ugly. "Wow, your place is way nicer than mine. I said commending his large cabin.

"Hehe. Hey you look tired." He said, my face was obviously blue.

"That's probably because I am tired.." I replied. He offered his hand to help me off the floor. I took it. I must have stood up too fast because I felt very dizzy.

"Hey you ok?" where the last things I heard come out of Skyes mouth. I returned to the floor, but this time it was because of a fall. That's when everything went Black

**Ok Chapter Four is officially over, I hoped you liked it. it took a little longer this time because I was out of town to a beach cottage for the long weekend :D. I know it was** **shorter than usual, sorry. Suggestions on where to take it form now are welcome. You might just see them in the story!**

**Until next time. **

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**I'll actually be surprised if you read this, haha.**


	5. Reality Stabs You in The Back

My eyes where now wide open. I took a moment to adjust myself to my surroundings. I was in a room. It was my room. I got up and stretched my arms. Memories of the previous night rushed into my head. I remembered blacking out, and all the things that happened before that event took place. I walked into the kitchen and started making myself a boiled egg. So I blacked out in his house, And? I always black out everywhere, what difference does the location make? Although I suppose he was a little stunned. I sat down on a chair at the table, to eat my finished egg. Something was different about the table though, there was a note on it! I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miraa,_

_You have to pace yourself or else you won't live very long. What a shame that would be, I won't be able to see you anymore. _

_Feel better._

_Your prince, Skye._

"My prince?!" I literally screamed out. What am I a damsel in distress? Although he DID save me. Ha-ha, what a joke. He KNEW that would piss me off! I heard a knock at my door. I stood up to get it. It was the flirt with the purple bandana, could my life be weirder?

"Hey Kai." I said.

"Oh hey. It's you." He said as snow fell on his bandana. This was strange indeed. He only comes in the summer, it is now the opposite.

"Yeah, who where you expecting? this is my house." I said smiling, did he forget that HE came here?

"Hehe, well I just wanted to say that my business crashed in the insert tropical island of choice, so now I'm spending the winter selling things at the Inner Inn." Said Kai.

"What about Mineral Town? You would have Popuri there." I said estranged by the fact he wanted to stay here.

"Well we broke up now, so things are kind of awkward between us, and her brother Rick will kill me if I even set foot in that town." He said. I laughed.

"I guess that kind of justifies Ricks decision of beating your face into a pulp." I said in a laugh.

"Pftt! he can't touch me! He wears glasses" snorted Kai.

"You wear purple in your hair!" I exclaimed. "If we're getting into stereotypical things, I COOK, CLEAN, and I have a bubblegum wallpaper. But am I girly?"

"Yeah you are, but in your own way." He said smirking.

"Don't you have food to cook for me?" I asked him

"Uh heh, forgot about that part. Stop by soon though." He said smiling and walking off.

"See Ya!" I said to his turned back right before he walked out of my sight range. Things have been different between us lately. We act like little kids whenever were with each other. I progressed on with my day with feeding my animals, digging for things in the mine and excavation site. I then decided to look for white grass and smash rocks thus collecting material stone. The day went by quickly so I didn't have time to eat at all, I seemed to keep myself busy by talking to the townsfolk. Around nine thirty PM my stomach grumble was the loudest it has been for the whole day. Sharp pangs hit my abdomen area. I wondered if Kais little restaurant would be open. I decided to go check. If it wasn't I could always go and ask Ruby for some of her leftovers. I walked into the Inner Inn. And saw Kai packing up what looked like things the cooked that day amd weren't sold. He walked near the garbage can.

"You're closed?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah. Why are you hungry?" He asked me holding up the disposable paper bag. "I could feed you anyways. The leftovers from today are warm, but I could heat them up and make them better."

"Thanks!" I said clutching my stomach. "I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Wow," he said. "You're a brave trooper; I'll heat up something for you."

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared with one of the paper bags into the kitchen. He reappeared with what seemed to be finest curry in his hand.

"Here." he said pouring the curry over rice. I took the meal with eagerness and sat down on the couch in the lobby. He sat down near me.

"Mmm, I love this. Thanks so much! So how much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"It's ok. I know the ranch is hard work. But thanks anyways." He said politely. I looked at him and smiled. The moment would have been absolutely perfect if a loud crash wasn't heard outside.

"What the heck was that?!" I asked scared, as I bit into the delicious meal.

"Yeah ask me, that will sure help." He said jokingly as he got up from the couch. "I'll go check."

"No! You might get hurt, or maybe it's RICK, maybe he is her to get you!" I said kidding around, but I really was worried for him. He laughed. "Let me go!"

"Chill. I'll go check, I'll be back in five seconds, you better stay here… Maybe Rick is on a rampage." He said laughing and walking out. A few seconds passed and I became worried. Just then Skye walked into the Inn, Figures.

"So we meet again Miraa." He said in a smile. "I hope you haven't been working too hard."

"Oh my. When will you finally stop stealing?" I asked him to throw him off the subject.

"When you stop being beautiful." He said smirking.

"I know that's a lie." I said rolling my eyes.

"How is that so? My beautiful maiden."

"Because your basically saying you have never stolen in your life. And your stealing right at this second!" I said. I was REALLY growing tired of his flirting.

"That's because your beautiful at this second, and every second for that matter." He said trying to be clever.

"You can't steal every second, you have to sleep and rest once in a while." I said also trying to sound smart.

"By the way, have you been resting today? You're a delicate like a flower glimmering in the moonlight." He said smiling. Right then Rock came halfway down the stairs in his pajamas, he looked like he just awoke from the deepest sleeping fit. They where sponge bob square pants, Muffy picked them out for him, they where dating again.

"You again! Why are you two always together? Are you accomplices in the theft industry?" He exclaimed leaning on the reeling.

"Nope, not at all. Miraa is so innocent she probably didn't even steal cookies from the forbidden cookie jar when she was a kid." Said Skye. Suddenly a wonder filled me with what Skyes childhood and life was like. What made him a thief? Was he always like this, or was it a spur of the moment thing? And most importantly, why did he do it? His house was nice, and he had nice clothes to wear. It was very intriguing. I had picked up the longing to know in the past few seconds. "Gotta jet."

"Uh, well good night." I said watching him get closer to me and suddenly kiss me on my cheek. I didn't even have time to resist, but I know deep inside I wouldn't have if my life depended on it. He walked through the door and away. I suddenly realized that he did not even steal one thing. I looked up at rock who gave me a look that seemed to say 'What the heck?'.

"You dreamed the whole thing Rock." I said calmingly. "Go to your bed, and don't share this dream with a soul." Rock really must have been sleepy, because he complied with my requests. A few seconds later Kai waked in, dazed.

"Turns out there was just this raccoon out back." Said a relived Kai.

"Are you sure it wasn't a RICKcoon?!" I said teasingly.

"Well I know for certain, that it sure wasn't a ROCKcoon." He said. We both laughed.

"Well thanks for the food but I have to go sleep, it's getting late." I said.

"Alright, see you later." Said Kai waving.

"Oh and thanks for the food." I said to him as I approached the door.

"Hah, no problem." I heard him say before I exited the Inn.

I decided to take stroll around the valley prior to returning home. I walked near the beach when I heard voices. No I was so not losing it. It seemed like Nami's voice.

"So why did we break up in the first place anyways?" She asked.

"You wanted more than a 'part-time relationship.'" Said what I recognized as Skyes voice.

"Oh, right." Said Nami in a rather depressed tone.

"What's wrong beautiful?" asked Skye. They where sitting on a towel the sand, not too far from the beach counter, so I decided to run behind the counter to hear a little better I would usually give them their privacy, but I wasn't like that now. It was as if wonder engulfed me, and pulled me beneath the surface, under all normality. I felt like Muffy, being nosey and all.

"Oh it's nothing. Do you think we would still be together, you know If I haven't been stupid enough to break us apart?" Said Nami. She wasn't being so shy anymore right now, looks like I'm not the only one acting out of character.

"It's hard to say." Said Skye staring into the moon.

"Well um, we COULD be together now, anyways. You know?" said Nami evolving into a shy girl once more. Her cheeks had picked up a faint blush.

"Well if you want to give it another whirl, I guess we could." He said as he switched his gaze from the moon to her eyes.

"But didn't you say you liked this mystery girl?' asked Nami.

"I did, but I'm almost certain she doesn't return my feelings." Said Skye, he sounded like he didn't want to get into the subject.

"Oh, that's killer, that's what I thought you don't do for me." Said Nami.

"That's not true…" said Skye. And out of nowhere, THEY KISSED! And it wasn't like just a kiss, like what Skye gave me. It was a full on kiss. I evaded the beach, I knew they where to wrapped up in what they where doing they didn't even notice me. I ran right home. I don't know why but I was extremely disappointed. Every door that was open, when Skye was single, was now locked shut and occupied by Nami, I would never get in. It was like waiting to get into the bathroom on a plane, By the time the door opens, the flight is OVER. I opened my door to get into my house and lay on my bed, I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. I just lay there thinking about how I would just have to stop seeing Skye, I didn't want Nami to presume I was a boyfriend stealer, I wasn't. I started to fall asleep and suddenly realized why I was so disappointed.

_**All right! I know that took a while, and it's shorter and all, but I have just been REALLY busy with school. I hope you liked it! Please review, even if you didn't like it. I just want to know that people read it.**_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
